Goblin Hunter
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: Fairy Tales were real and yet different of what people thought of them. One of the tales which were different from the cold reality was the existence of the Goblins. Russel discovered them when he was a kid. He wished that never happened. Rated M because is Goblin Slayer
1. Chapter 1

_Russel Thrush never feared, he caused the other kids to fear, bunch of stupid people, all of them._

 _They feared creatures that only exist in legends, like fairies and dragons, when they have actual monsters like the Grimm._

 _But then one day, they appeared._

 _Goblins._

 _Short green freaks that are the subjects of many child stories, telling that they were pranksters and miscomprehended creatures._

 _'Pranksters and incomprehensible my ass.' Russel thought in anger._

 _They pillaged, raped, killed, ate the women and children and destroyed everything in his village, he was only capable of getting away because his father's dead body blocked his own from their sight._

 _He was sick in anger for what they did and yet, he was weak, too weak to be capable of doing anything to stop these monsters._

 _Weeks after the day in which he lost everything, people came to the demolished village, only to find the remains of their family and friends._

 _"Bah! This seems to be the work of raiders, Grimm doesn't do that kind of stuff, they are not even capable of burning places, and I am more than sure that the villagers wouldn't burn their entire village by themselves." One of the many hunters that came said as he looked around._

 _"I-It was the goblins!" Russel shouted as he appeared suddenly, the sight of a bloodied child with the smell of blood reeking off him, many of the men and women gagged at him, but only the hunter paid any attention to what he said._

 _"Goblins, my boy? Surely-" The hunter said as Russel shook his head, tears dried out on his face and he couldn't scratch it due to not risking to get blood on his eyes._

 _"I swear, green midgets came here and killed them, took the women and children and… and…" Russel shook, incapable of saying what happened, they look at him terrorized, they understood what went unsaid, and couldn't comprehend how he was still holding up._

 _Surely children's mind like his would have lost any sanity._

 _But then again, he was accusing fairy tales from destroying everything._

 _"Poor kid must have imagined that it was real monsters since he couldn't understand why humans or Faunus would do such thing." The hunter said, ignoring Russel pleads that he was not imagining anything._

 _They didn't believe him, at all._

 _But… but he was a hunter, no? He was strong, no? Capable of killing Grimm. If he was capable of killing Grimm, that means he could kill a Goblin, right?_

 _But he wouldn't believe him, no one would believe him, then it was settled._

 _He would be the one killing Goblins, but for that, he would have to get stronger, then why not be a Huntsman?_

 _It was settled, he would kill all Goblins, and no one would be able to stop him or his wish for revenge._

How many years have passed since that fatidic day? Since his self-promise to enact what Goblins truly deserved?

Ten years, or something like that? He couldn't remember when, yet the memory was so fresh, weird indeed.

Learning about the hunt, he discovered many things about these Goblins.

First of all, there were some huntsman who knows about Goblins, yet they don't talk about it or else they would be considered insane and inept of being a hunter, and since they don't want to be incapable of protecting people, they keep silent and walk their own walk, many stationing on cities so that IF Goblins attacked, they would quickly kill them and act as if they never existed for the ignorant majority.

Second of all is that Goblins have no such thing as a female kind, therefore, they NEED women to reproduce.

Third of all, Goblins have nests, bases of sorts, and they have their own leaders, they are classified as Mature ones, Hobgoblins, Shamans, Riders, Champions, Lords, and Paladins, even though the last three were considered legends, he fought against Hobgoblins and even Shamans, the idea of a creature being capable of using something like magic was insanity.

If it was Aura, Dust or a Semblance, he would understand, but magic? Hell no, he wouldn't believe that without seeing with his own eyes.

Fourth of all, only Matured Goblins have children, maybe is for the enhanced genes that the mature ones have in comparison have with other ones, normal Goblins only use women to satiate their lust, while Matured ones have women as breed stock.

Fifth of all, even the children goblins are more than capable of killing, while hunting for Goblin, he had seen a Faunus killing Goblins and then simply ignoring the infant Goblin, who in return bashed a rock into the Faunus' head. The only reason he wasn't dead is that Russel pierced the child's head with his arrow.

Russel drank from his water bottle as he was in the ship that would bring him to Beacon Academy, the school who will prepare the next generation of hunters.

He would use this opportunity to find and kill all the Goblins, not like he didn't do that in the first place.

But now he would also have to focus in fighting with groups, he would have to learn more about Grimm, which itself it was not a bad thing, is just that they were easier to handle than Goblins.

He lost a lot of people because of the Grimm as well, he hated them because of that, but his hatred for Goblins was far more powerful. Why? Grimm at least killed their victims quickly.

'I wonder if I can use magic as well, Goblins are practically invisible to most people, so the studies of Goblins must have never happened or is simply hidden from the public.' Russel thought to himself as he saw a fellow blonde almost throwing up, he rolled his eyes at these people, don't they get prepared for battle at all?

"Here, medicine for cases like yours," Russel told the other blonde, he only took this medicine in case he needed, he never took a ship before, preferring to just walk, since it was the only effective way to hunt Goblins.

"Thanks, man! Name's Jaune, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." His fellow blonde said, with a chuckle.

'He must be one of those glory hungering morons.' Russel thought to himself with disdain, there are some hunters who only kill Grimm so that his tales can be sung to the population, while some were truly strong, they were arrogant and never planned ahead, and because of that stupidity, they would most likely cause someone's death.

"What made you come here to Beacon? I came here for a promise." Russel told him truthfully, he never stated what was his promise, but that was a good conversation starter, as far he is concerned.

"My grandfather was a warrior against the Grimm, he was a powerful man, and I think I wanted to follow his steps, not to mention that my father is already an old man, he may still be strong, but one day, what would happen with my sisters if he felt on the battlefield?" Jaune told him, not feeling strong enough to lie to this person who had just helped him, coupled with self-hate from the lies he told so that he could enter the school.

"Seems about fair, I thought you were one of those glory hungry bastards I always see," Russel told him, if Jaune was drinking something, he would have to spit it out.

"I take that my way of greeting people gave that image, right?" Jaune asked as Russel nodded at him.

And then, a thought came on Russel's mind.

"Hey Jaune, do you believe fairy tales?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fairy Tales?" Jaune asked, confused by what he meant by that.

"Yes, fairy tales, like those for when you go to sleep, and your mom to tell you a story time," Russell explained to him.

"Well, depends on the fairy tale, to be honest, like, if it was one about Pinocchio, you know, the kid whose nose grows when he lies, then yeah, I wouldn't believe, but hey, if you have proof, it sure is more than enough, right?" Jaune asked him, making him sigh in relief.

'If only it was that easy.' Many people who were deemed as insane from the population for commenting about Goblins would usually try to record them or take pictures or something, they would always get themselves killed by Grimm and Goblins.

For some reason, Goblins weren't hunted by Grimm, they were mutual allies in their hate for humans, some Grimm would be tamed and would learn how to warn others when there is a human or Faunus close by.

'Maybe I should bring the entire corpse of a Goblin, bringing a fairy tale creature out of nowhere would be more than enough to bring rumors and attention, and that would bring someone to teach them about Goblins, for there was no one capable of hunting Goblins without losses, not even I am that good when it comes to killing them, they were prepared against Hunters and much more.' Russell thought grimly to himself.

They soon walked into the school, he and Jaune were walking side by side, something akin to companionship, was that weird? He thought so.

'Better know my allies, no? But if I have a team, I will have to team up with them a lot, which would be detrimental to my Goblin Hunting… or beneficial if they chose to help me, of course, that I would have to train them in how to hunt a Goblin, but then again, we ARE in a school after all.' Russell thought.

And then, they heard an explosion coming close by.

"An attack? I thought that Beacon would be safer than that." Jaune said as he looked around, most likely trying to see if there is anyone hostile in their vision.

"Get your weapon and let's go, is either an attack, a mock battle to train… or an accident, but is most likely the first two options." Russel told him as he got one of he opened the bag he brought with him, unleashing what it seemed to be a double-edged dagger, with a blade coming out of both sides.

The idea of only having one weapon was a bit stupid, in his opinion, more weapons meant more versatility, and he had plenty.

Sword and shield for equality in playing field, Dual Swords to quickly attack with most output of damage, Spear for speed and range, Axe for damage and breaking enemies shield, Kurasigama for tactical changes and get his weapons if the enemy disarms him, Odachi to punish an defending enemy with interruptible attacks, Tonfas to parry and break their defense, Bows for range not mentioning the fact that Goblins always have arrows so it gave him ammunition without wasting money, Rifles for the damage they are capable of doing and the hand cannon that he had customized so that it would be capable of utilizing Dust on its shots.

How he was capable of guarding so many weapons on a handbag? He didn't know the exact mechanics, but it was enchanted by magic, he stole it from the Goblins in one of his hunts, and discovered that he could guard many things on it, and the fact that he was capable of guarding so many weapons there, showed that he could most likely even insert a Goblin there, if he wanted to do so.

'Simple and effective is the best way to go.' Russell thought as he held his dagger only to find a black clothed, red hood wearing girl with silver eyes and a pissed pale girl with all of her clothes being white, both of them being at the epicenter of the explosion.

The girl reminded him of a person he saved a long time ago while he hunted for more Goblins when he was still learning how to kill them.

"Is that a Snow Angel?" He heard Jaune ask himself as he looked at the pale white-haired girl, Russell swore he saw his eyes turning into hearts for a moment there.

"What happened?" Russell asked before someone could point out what Jaune just asked.

"This buffoon didn't pay attention and dropped all of my dust, which caused that explosion!" The pale girl told them as she pointed to the silver eyes girl.

"So… It was an accident…" Russell muttered, but it was okay, is better that way than anything else really, was it an attack, he doubted that four new students would be capable of dealing with a high scale attack and if someone caused an explosion like that on a mock training, well… that would be a bad way to train.

"What's your name, mine's Jaune, his is Russell, we are new students as well." Jaune tried to be the straight man in the conversation.

"Just call me Thrush," Russell told them as he looked to the sky, not wanting to meet their eyes, he was accustomed to being called by his second name, mostly because of his time as an orphan.

"My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" Ruby enthusiastically cheered on, as the pale girl rolled his eyes.

"Mine is Weiss Schnee." She said as if she was waiting for them to be 'ooh' and 'aah', instead, she only got silence in trade.

"Okay," Russell told her as he looked to his surroundings and saw a black-haired girl who was reading a book, that black bow was seriously stupid, like, who would wear a bow in the head? It made so easy for a Goblin to hold it still, which would kill you quicker.

"Who?" Jaune and Ruby asked, Russell swore he just saw an interrogation point above their heads as they looked at Weiss, who blistered in what seemed to be a mix of fury and embarrassment.

"Schnee, as in Schnee Dust Company?" She asked, making Jaune shrug while Ruby tried harder to remember anything related to the SDC.

"She is just trying to say that her family is rich and we are supposed to be grateful or whatever." Russell told them, shrugging his shoulders as Jaune 'oohed' at his statement, while Ruby nodded gratefully of his explanations.

"Y-You should know better of who I am, how come you never heard of it? And you, why you didn't explain it sooner?" Weiss asked them with a red face, possibly embarrassment, Russell didn't know or cared about it.

"I came from far away." Was both Ruby's and Jaune's answer.

"We are hunters in training, we are supposed to be in equal terms, but if you are going to be using your name as a way to get out of problems, then you should be elsewhere," Russell told her as he shook his head, hoping she would get better or else she would be easy target for Goblins as well.

At the very least if she was caught by the Goblins, he hoped she would quickly die before they play with her body that is, for her sake.

Weiss simply 'hmphed' her way out as Russell shook his head, alas, they were still in school, hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with Goblins at this point.

Given the circumstances, he should most likely give relay on them, is not their fault that they didn't know any better.

"Wow! I have two friends now, Yang will be so impressed." Ruby said as Russell could see happy sparks getting out of her eyes, Jaune doing the same since he wasn't one popular with people, exceptionally girls.

Russell shook his head with a grin that quickly turned into a grimace.

'If only they could be this innocent, brain, please remember me of never calling them into Goblin hunting soon, they look so pure, but supposedly, this IS beacon, so they must have some sorts of physical and fighting prowess.' Russell thought as he looked to the duo, who were practically shining in happiness.

The three of them began to walk when suddenly Jaune asks.

"So, where is this place we need to go?" Ruby look at him with lost eyes.

"But I was following you." They quickly panicked before Russell clapped his hands.

"I can feel multiple Aura coming from that direction, so I am sure that is this way," Russell told them, who had giant smiles on their faces.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They repeated as they suddenly hugged him, noticing the many muscles he had under his shirt.

Ruby blushed as she skedaddled away and began fiddling with her fingers as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, while Jaune wondered if that was part of the regimen Hunters would need to do.

'But what about the scars, I felt something like, burned skin or a sensation like that when I touched his back.' Jaune thought as he tried to recall if there was any kind of Grimm with the ability to use fire, yet nothing appeared on his mind, raiders, perhaps? Or maybe something akin to fairy tales, given how serious Russell was when he talked about it.

Ozpin then gave his speech, about wasted potential, but Russell knew it wasn't about him.

His potential was in killing Goblins, and while he wasn't killing Goblins in the daily, as he used to do far away from the cities, he needed to learn how to use his abilities of hunting for the best, in case, just in case, they ever needed a hunter with experience with Goblins.

When Ozpin dismissed, Russell was called by Jaune to sit with him, close to him was the Ruby chick and some blonde.

"What's with the butler get up, and the hair? It doesn't go well with it." She said as her bored eyes were checking him out, for what reason, he didn't know neither planned into discovering it.

"Is not a butler get up, is just that I was working as a waiter so that I could pay for my bills before coming here," Russell said as he looked to his right, only to avoid their gaze as he adjusted his tie.

His attire was quite weird for a teenager, cloak and a waistcoat with a striped tie tucked underneath, the top button of his shirt undone and the tie loose around his neck, combined with the dress pants and the white gloves he had with him, did make him look like a butler, but then again, the white spiky mohawk of his that went into the black remaining of his black hair.

"Yeah, she is not really wrong, not to mention that your hair kinda looks like a skunk when people look at you from behind." Jaune also pointed out, making Ruby giggle before he fiddled with her fingers in embarrassment.

'First day in school, make two friends which is almost impossible then laugh at one of your new friends' hairstyle, great idea Ruby.' She thought to herself before she sighed in relief as Russell just shook his head in embarrassment.

"Look, I came here to learn how to take Grimm and… just learn about stuff, I didn't really come here with the idea of posing to the rest of people," Russell told them as he looked to the floor.

'Man, I suck at being normal.' Russell thought as he really wanted to just tell them everything, but alas, if he told about that, they would get far away from him, no one wanted to be friend with the freaky kid that thought that fairy tales were real.

"Say, Ruby right?" Russell asked as he had this impression he had met her before.

"Yes, that's my name." Ruby proudly told him.

"Do you have anyone in your family that looks like you? Like, as in an exact copy of you?" Russell asked her, who nodded.

"There is my mom." She said, not understanding what he was trying to go into, while Yang looked at Russell with narrowed eyes, for some reason, that question must have some kind of pretext.

"I am asking because some years ago, I found a woman that looked like you, but she was pretty close to dying, the difference between you and that woman is that she would wear a white coat while you wear a black one, I think she introduced as Summer or whatever, don't really recall." Russell shrugged as he walked away, it was getting into the night, he was supposed to change clothes and go to sleep.

As he went to change his clothes, Yang and Ruby just looked flabbergasted that this dude who didn't even met them five minutes just revealed such a bombshell, he was the one that mom told about when she told that she almost died.

 _"I should warn you that being a Huntress is not that easy." Summer told them as her children just told their parents what they wanted to be._ _"But you are Supermom! And we are your daughters, we can do it." Yang said as her sister quickly entered as they made superhero poses, and while it was cute to think that, they needed to know the hard truth._ _"Yes, I am a huntress, but I almost died last time I was in a mission." Summer told them, who was confused at the statement, their mom, dead? It was impossible to think about that._ _"What?" Ruby asked as she has just awoken from a nightmare._ _"I was in the forest, away from any city, my scroll was broken, aura low, and a Beowulf was close." She began to tell them the day she met Russell, not that she knew his name._

 _As the Grimm was coming close, a giant explosion engulfed the dark being, Summer tried to get away from whatever did that, only to see a kid grinning at what he had on his hands, something to a gun, no, a cannon._ _"Oh_ _yeah, this is so going to work against Goblins!" He told himself with a grin that was only one step away from being recognized as bloodthirsty, not that Summer saw the smile as Russell was with his back to her, examining the Beowulf._ _The kid looked around his daughter's age, 9 years old, turned to see her._ _"Are you okay?" Russell asked her as he looked into her silver eyes with a raised eyebrow, 'they weren't simple hazel ones', he thought to himself._

 _"Not really." She said as she put her hand in her stomach, gasping as more blood poured out of the damaged area._ _"Of course you aren't, let me check, you thought that being a genius Huntress, you decided to go without any items against diseases, poisons, or even a fucking First Aid Kit, of course, how can I, a simple child, dare guess what a Hunter needs, I mean, they have auras, therefore, they must be literally invincible," Russel grumbled aloud as he checked out his backpack for it._ _After some time, Summer noted that the stitches he did and the bandages were really well made,_

 _'He must have learned himself, or someone taught him, but looking at his personality, I tend to believe on the former.' Summer thought to herself as she wouldn't let her children close to this other child, who was currently grumbling about 'retarded super hunters dick fucking suckers' for some reason._ _"Here, get the Lien, go north from here for the next 30 minutes if you walk like a non-huntress since you are harmed and all, there will be a little dust shop that has their own stop for people, try to get someone to get you up," Russell told her as he turned away, Summer was capable of seeing one little scar coming out of his shirt to the base of his neck._

 _"What about the scar on your back? If I am the super huntress for going out of aura, then what are you?" Summer told as she smiled on her head, no way she would let a kid get the last comment, Qrow taught her better._ _"Simple, different of you, who have a family that is still alive, which is not my case, I don't have aura, if I get my ass kicked, is endgame for me," Russell told her as he walked into the woods, never to be seen again._ _After Summer told the story to her children, they were a bit worried, more for her mother than for themselves._

 _"But all the boys are weaker than me, and if a boy was able to do that, then I should be capable of doing better," Yang told them as she puffed her chest, Ruby also trying to do the same._ _'They are so cute.' Both their parents thought with smiles on their face._

And as they explained the story to Jaune, who already had changed into his onesie, Yang began to look at the various men who were without shirts, possibly to catch the eyes of the women.

But that pretty much stopped when Russel took his shirt.

Not because it was much more muscular than the rest, which was also the case, but because of the scars he brought with him.

Where the heart was supposed to be, there was a giant scar, as if someone had thrown a lightning there, his back was full of cuts, his upper torso was badly burned, covering his entire left arm to his right shoulder.

"Ugly, right?" He asked aloud, to who? No one knew, but all of them were affected by it, for one reason or another.

"Wait, shouldn't your Aura had healed that?" Someone asked, Russell, didn't know or cared who, to be honest, he laid down on his 'bed' if it could be called that.

"I only had my aura unlocked when I was 15, scars that are caused before the Aura is unlocked will continue to stay," Russell told them as he closed only one of his eyes and went to sleep.

'The ability to sleep with one eye open is most appreciated so that you will not receive an ambush while asleep.' Russell thought as he fell into slumber.

He was greeted with light, it embraced him, Russell liked the feeling, yet also feared it, it was like a storm or a girl on her period, constantly changing.

"Hello Russell, I am the Luminous Being." The light told him.

"Luminous Being, like the God of Light?" Russell asked.

"No Russell, the God of Light is to me what an ant is for you." The voice of the Luminous Being told him from afar.

"What's your business, I don't know what you would want with me," Russell told him.

"Is simple, I have a request, I will make it worth your time." The Luminous Being told him.

Russell thought for a moment, if it was worthy of his time, then it was most likely something about the Goblins, maybe he would kill them all? Or maybe he would do something like warn them all about the dangers of the Goblins?

"Okay then, what's the request," Russell asked the Luminous Being.

"I want you to help this group in killing Goblins." Luminous Being said as a mirror appeared out of thin air, showing him the vision of a little group, newbies, for all he could see.

"When?" Russell asked as the mirror began to shine as the dark went darker.

"Now." Russell was then pushed into the mirror.

"He is not here, can I know why all of you are doing this?" The Luminous Being asked as other gods appeared in the now dark place.

"Doing what?" One of the gods asked, the fake tone of not knowing what he did make the others laugh.

"This! Your beings are already invading other places and they are getting stronger, are you trying to destroy all of mankind?" Luminous Being asked the other gods.

"That's not the case, because of some cause and effect, the universe that Goblins invaded naturally merged with their own universe, turning into one, and seeing that this was capable of happening, other gods are only waiting for the moment to cause a bit of… chaos." A goddess told the Luminous Being, who blistered at those words.

"And it wasn't supposed to happen, you are ruining the balance with all these new monsters appearing, and don't think I forgot about the others, which already unleashed some pets into the literally just merged universe." Luminous Being told them, the darkness began to envelop them.

"Is already too late, but if this is the case, then why not give the heroes to stop the villains?" One of the gods asked the Luminous Being.

"And this was all part of whatever master plan you have, let me tell you something, it will fail, and when the humans come here to execute you, don't come near me asking for refuge." The Luminous Being told them as he went away.


	3. The 'Dream'

Hey, is me once again, this time, a chapter, and also answering reviews.

SalinorTheDrake: Glad to make you think different.

Imaginary Guy117: You forgot the fanfic in which Russell is the high priest for Jaune, and that other one in which he serves café on Jaune's establishment.

Guest: No, he has another armor, sorry buddy.

Neema Amiry: Glad you think so.

Russell looked around, he was already on his armor, given by the godly being that was the Luminous one.

His armor, he remembered of the day he did it himself.

That was the day he stopped using shopped armors.

'I don't want Goblins getting good armor.' Was the thought he would usually have when thinking about upgrading his armor, but that wouldn't make sense or else he would have to get rid of his weapons, which were pretty good themselves.

His armor, made out of the shells of insects from far away and considered nonexistent by most of the population, were not exactly the best armor he could have, but he didn't have the coin for more expensive things, due to the lack of money, odd jobs would only get him so far.

Away from the known lands from Remnant, in lands which are infested by Grimm and Goblins, there were other races, who knew that humans and Faunus existed, yet they never interacted with them simply for the fact that they didn't know there were people there.

Elves, Dwarves, Lizard people, all of those things existed, for all he knew.

Where they had magic, strength or charisma, the people of the land of Remnant had the technology.

He learned from the Dark Elves how to make his armor, a chitin armor to be exact, in exchange for many favors of course.

Sighing, he tried to remember what he was supposed to do in this new place, it was different from the places he had visited previously, but there was no problem.

'I was given a mission, to help a bunch of little shits that most likely never dealt with Goblins in killing them.' Russell thought as he entered the place where many adventurers were reunited.

And there it was.

"Don't worry Priestess, this will be easy." The Warrior stated as he looked at her.

Russell looked at them, a Warrior, a Fighter, a Priestess and whatever the fuck the girl with pointy hat was.

'What are those two chicks even supposed to be, is she going to pray for them to be healthy while they kill Goblins?' Russell thought to himself as he looked at the Guild Girl.

"Are there any missions to kill Goblins?" He asked.

"What?" She asks as she looks at me, incapable of looking to my face or anything really, is she surprised or something?

"Are you also going to kill Goblins? We are in a party to do the same!" The Warrior stated as he grinned at me.

'He makes me remember of Jaune.' Russell thought to himself.

"Is that so? Where are we going, is it a nest or they are close to a village, how big are their number, any visualization of either a mage Goblin or any kind of matured one?" Russell asked them.

"Well, we are going into a cave…" Warrior said to put off by the way he talked.

"So is a nest, anyone carrying any kind of antidote, Goblins with nests are more prone to have more than necessary resources to use poisons, any sight of Grimms?" Russell asked Guild Girl.

"I am sorry, but I don't know what these Grimm are." Guild Girl told him, making Russell shake his head and instantly taking out his scroll.

"These are Grimm, they are creatures that lack souls and they are attracted into negative feelings, such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred." He said as he showed her many of the Grimm that existed.

The scroll plus the many images of monsters that no one ever saw made several get interested on Russell, not only he talked, acted and walked like their Goblin Slayer, but he also a different air like Goblin Slayer had.

'Two of the same kind.' Was the thought that passed through their head.

"There was no sighting of such creatures." She told him, if there was, no one told her.

"You don't seem to be a newbie on this whole deal, how long have you been doing this kind of thing?" Spearman asked as he looked to him.

"I am 17… so around 8 years, give it or take it some months." Russell said shrugging, he spent two years training as he was found by that scary lady, Raven was her name he remembered.

'Her training was meant for prisoners that had no hope to continue alive.' Russell shivered at that.

Now if only he could give that torture session to the Goblins without any possibility of them getting stronger.

And that they did, only when they got into the front of the cave is that Russell noticed something wrong with his 'party' as Guild Girl said so.

'They don't have any kind of armor, for Oum's sake, this is fucked up, we are royally screwed, I will have to ump my brain up to 11.' Russell thought to himself before he took an arrow and shoot it at the lone Goblin which was taking guard.

When they got closer to the entrance, Russell picked his dagger.

"What are you doing?" Asked the Priestess as she looked at Russell.

"Goblins can smell steel, leather… girls and piss, not to mention that smelling like one of the Goblins makes Grimm ignore you completely because, in their feeble mind, they think you are marked by one of the Goblins." Russell explained to them, first passing on the Priestess, and then on the other three.

'The Goblins here are weaker than the ones I am used to hunt and I even the bloodlust that continues roaming here is weaker than what I find, why?' Russell thought to himself as he walked into the cave first, with his sword on the right hand, shield, and torch on his left hand.

Then he realized, the lack of Grimm.

'Because of the lack of Grimm hunting what they needed, Goblins were obligated to get stronger so that they could hunt humans, not only because of the Grimm themselves but because of Hunters, Dust and Aura.' Russell thought as he saw a sign and instantly stopped, the other four doing the same.

"What are you doing?" The Fighter asked him.

"This is a sign of another entrance, side cave or so I have learned, this is the place where they initiate their ambush." He said as he heard steps coming from around.

"Be prepared!" Russell said as he stabbed through the brains before he was almost decapitated by Warrior, whose sword was too big for a narrow cave like this.

"AH!" He heard the Wizard scream as a Goblin appeared and stabbed her stomach.

And then, before he realized, a scream of anger was heard by the Warrior as he brandished his sword like a madman.

"Priestess! Take Wizard and give this to her!" I said as I threw an antidote at her.

Thankfully she was able to catch it without problems.

And then Fighter got her feet caught by one of the Hobgoblins, who instantly pulled her.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Russell shouted as he remembered the screams of pain that her sister and mother let out as a younger Russell was overpowered, incapable of doing anything as they used their bodies for their carnal desires.

He remembered when he was weak, only surviving because he was under his father's dead body.

The anger and fury fueled by his own suffering past almost clouded his judgment.

"The four of you, retreat!" Russell said as he crushed the brain of another Goblin and cut off the arm of the Hobgoblin, now holding the stump of what was left of his arm.

He was more than capable of killing them all, but they weren't.

Like ducklings with their mother, he was the mother hen while they were sitting ducks here.

"What about you?!" Warrior asked as he was stabbed on his knee by another Goblin before he was decapitated by Warrior.

Wizard and Priestess were already close to the cave's entrance, Fighter quickly behind.

"Isn't it obvious?" Russell asked as he picked up Warrior and threw him onto the entrance.

The strength behind the throw was enough to harm him as he flew above the other members of his party.

Russell then dropped his shield and sword, quickly going to his tonfas, they were sturdier, and with aura, it made it completely easier to bash their brains with it.

"12, 14, 18… 23" Russell began counting how many he killed before he found one of them, close to death.

'I need a way to prove their existence, unfortunately, as it is, I won't be killing it right now.' Russell thought as he picked the Goblin by its head and shoved it into the bag he had with him.

Somehow the magic bag was more than enough to capture people, that's good, he mentally reprimanded himself for not checking out that possibility earlier.

All of them were dead.

"Except by those Goblin kids," Russell said as he looked at the little duo.

And for a second, one could have thought that he was going to give them a second chance so that they could understand from their mistakes.

Not.

As one of the tonfas entered the eye of one of the Goblin kid, Russell caught the other one by it's head and threw it into the ground, quickly stomping it, its brains were now simply a red mushy thing, while the other was on the floor, the tonfa going from its eye to the other side of its head.

"25." He said with finality on his voice.

'They are weak as starving Goblins that I find… so my theory is most likely correct, Goblins are capable of getting stronger so that they can hunt stronger enemies, that's why they can mature…' Russell thought to himself as he walked out of the cave, only to find someone.

He wasn't like the others.

Russell widened his eyes, something on this man made him feel different as if he finally found someone that could understand him, he felt it, was this what they called kinship?

In anyone's else eyes, they would have seen a monster, a freak, a slayer.

Meanwhile, Russell found something else.

He saw a broken man that lost everything, someone who won against their own weakness and powerless moment, he saw a light of hope for everyone that suffered because of Goblins.

"How many?" The man asked.

"25, one mage, the nest wasn't completely done, no women to be seen, where are those kids that came out from the cave?" Russell asked the man.

"Under the trees, if the goblins got out, we had an ambush prepared, are all of the goblins dead?" The man asked.

"Yes, even the children, can't have them maturing into whatever they want to turn into," Russell told him, who nodded.

"Your name?" The man asked as the party came from behind the woods.

Their heads were hanging in shame, no doubt because they were weak and they had to fight what they thought were simple creatures.

"Russell, yours?" Russell said to their surprise as he took off his helmet, good as that armor was against Goblins and Grimm, fuck it was hot there.

"Damn, he is a player, huh?" Warrior said as the girls blushed.

"What's wrong with saying my name?" Russell asked.

"O-Oh yeah, you are not from around, is that well, saying your true name is a pretty intimate thing for us, that's why we call each other by nicknames and titles," Priestess said as she was red from embarrassment.

'Weird ass costume.' Russell thought with a raised eyebrow at that, but ignored it, instead, going for their names.

"Your names then? Nickname, classes, whatever you want me to call you people."

"Warrior… and sorry for almost killing you at the cave." The Sword carrier said sheepishly, no doubt he only felt that way because he was still alive, was he dead, he would be acting completely different.

"I am Fighter, sorry for not being strong and making you go out of your way to save me." She said as she shivered at the thought of what the Goblins could have done with her if he wasn't there to save her.

"Wizard… Thank you…" She said looking at the floor, the school of mages never taught her about how dangerous Goblins truly were.

"Priestess." The blond girl said waving at him in happiness and gratitude.

"Goblin Slayer." He said as Russell began to crack, the shocked looks on their faces were funny as hell, and he was almost laughing, but he had this serious man façade to maintain for now.

"This is a spell... I guess" He said, murmuring the last part, as he was then sent back to Remnant, shattering into one thousand pieces.

"Good morning, lady killer." Russell heard someone say, he looked to see Yang there.

"Oh, hello Yang," Russell said as he looked around, seeing everyone waking up, he idly wondered for a second if that was a dream.

Sighing once again, he put his hand into his bag to get his bow for morning practice, when he felt something biting his hand.

'That dream was no dream at all, this means that Goblin Slayer truly exists!' And invigorated spirit, he felt like nothing would drag him down today.

Today was initiation.

And the beginning of the end of Goblins.


End file.
